ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vanity Dive
Usefulness? --Eremes 17:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Its SC element is garbage; its set combo is handy; its damage appears to be on par with Vertical Cleave making it good for its cost.--Ensis Aeternus 03:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC) From what I'm seeing in the Animation videos, this spell seems to be stronger than Goblin Rush? Is it perhaps piercing? --Eremes 23:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Seems to me whenever Goblin Rush doesn't act amazing, this spell makes up for it. Mandies in Tahrongi-Abyssea I hit from 400-800, goblin rush is close 300-700. A few times this spell has done 500-900dmg when gobrush was only doing 200-300. I like this spell (and it costs less mp then any other nuke) --Defiledsickness :* Not exactly sure what kind of gear build your using for casting spells but, when I would self SC Light with Goblin Rush on the same mandies, I would do more than 50% of their HP, with GR doing 1.2k~ and Light matching it, plus 600ish Savage Blade, and even outside of CA, GR still hit for more than 800-900 for me consistently, so in my opinion, it does not out do Vanity Dive. However, Vanity Dive still hit for 500-700 damage consistently; both of these spells are amazing, much like all the new physical spells. Oh and lets not forget that Vanity Dive has a low MP cost and can still hit extremly hard. RedDragon08 21:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :* I was just using a haste set (with str/dex filling open spots) and not SC much, just kinda grinding through xp/abyssea. Mostly just trying to get a feel for the spells under normal circumstance rather then specific builds --Defiledsickness :*Oh, well that's understandable then. I was personally guessing at the attribute mods for these spells as well. I had both of these spells set on STR/DEX, guessing that at least one or both would work for them. RedDragon08 02:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Given that it also gives Accuracy Bonus and has a lower MP and Set Point cost than almost any other DD spell, it sounds like an absolutely solid spell outside of skillchains. I'm impressed. I was really expecting it to be weak. Can we get a Sneak Attack check? Probably won't beat Benthic Typhoon but it's worth checking. --Eremes 15:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Stacks with Sneak Attack. Damage for me came out a bit lower than Benthic Typhoon SA, however it still does respectable damage, and if the 50% DEX mod listed on the main page is correct, it's possible you could get this spell doing pretty high damage with a specialized set. --Lunaretic 11:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Damage can exceed Benthic with SACA. At +120~ DEX it can do upwards of 4k to NMs and 1 shot VT mobs or bring an IT mob to < 10%. Using Vanity Dive, Goblin Rush and Quad. Continuum, I can solo IT mobs with ease with little downtime, either sub THF or sub NIN. --Chocobits 09:07, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Learned this today as level 90 BLU with 290 blue magic skill, no skill items equipped. --Geekgirl101 12:53, June 20, 2012 (UTC)